


序章：愛麗兒

by Yiyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, faerie oiks!!, prince eric Daichi, stranded merman Suga, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 「大地！看看你做了什麼！」旭焦慮地叫道。「我做了什麼嗎？」大地喊回去。旭似乎也不了解現下的情況。「也許他不想被打擾……？」那人魚抽著鼻子，將淚水抹在自己的領子上，眼眶泛紅，嘴角因為情緒過於激動而下垂。「不，只是，」他斷斷續續地抽泣，「你是第一個對我伸出援手的人。」





	序章：愛麗兒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossbelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/gifts).
  * A translation of [intro, Ariel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690600) by [crossbelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna). 



> 　　原作為[crossbelladonna ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna)的作品[intro, Ariel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690600)。  
> 　　再次感謝我的beta們，[點墨](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017)和[貶貶](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober)。  
> 　　在這篇文的世界觀裡，人類和超自然生物是共存的，而所有出現的人物都已經是大學生。

　　菅原身下躺著的那一塊草地濕得怵目驚心，因為先前丟出的水球變得滑溜，毫無疑問等下他必須去清理沾在衣服上的泥巴。  
　　  
　　但，他還是無法站起來，恐懼浸染著內心，他望向萬里無雲的天空，太陽像是正樂不可支地嘲笑他的自尊，他倒在一小塊草地上的泥濘中，他的書包可能躺在他頭部附近。

　　時間滴滴答答地向前走，而他即將在這週第三次遲到，因為一些愚蠢的大一新生在校園內不斷惹事生非，以裝滿水球的箱子裝備他們「無害的惡作劇」，在菅原去上課的途中、穿過中庭的那一瞬間瞄準他。菅原現在已經聽不到那些罪魁禍首們的竊笑，這真是令人欣慰，如果那些人還在，他會奮力來回掙動，就像一隻脫離水的魚。

　　完全是他現在的寫照。

　　 **幹** ，菅原悶悶不樂地自言自語， **我只是個單純普通的大學生……就只是想好好準時去上課罷了。**

　　然後那些小王八蛋們發現他的存在還決定來捉弄他，真是棒透了。

　　菅原躺著，開始感到噁心又黏膩，所以他嘗試用手肘撐起自己，並發現他手肘處那瘦削、向後生長的魚鰭為這動作帶來些許不便，其上皇室藍的鱗片在陽光下繽紛閃耀。菅原發出絕望的聲音，想要乾脆躺回泥巴中讓泥土吞噬自己，但這仍沒辦法解決他眼下的困難。

　　真相是，一條幾乎是他體重兩倍、微微彎曲的魚尾，正在陽光中閃爍著紫與藍的光芒，倒在原本應該是他雙腿的位置，他的尾鰭因為摺邊與蜷曲的關係，看起來像羽毛般輕盈，但實際上可不是這麼一回事。雖然他身側與背部的鰭正如他手上的一般骨感銳利，但他可以使它們變得柔軟容易觸摸。

　　沒什麼好說了，菅原呼出一口惱怒的氣，推著自己的尾巴，使自己可以遠離水坑幾英尺，好像怒氣會讓他的情況變好似的。那些大一新生朝他們周圍的人魚丟水球，搞得他上課遲到，真是一群優秀的孩子。

　　菅原看到落在他身後的書包，然後移動自己的臀部想要拿回它，在這短短的距離內不斷發著牢騷，這種情況下他無法移動多遠：他的尾巴硬生生地把他釘在原地，儘管他試圖移動自己的尾巴去拉動身體。

　　第一：他必須等待整整一小時，他的雙腿才會回來。

　　第二：每次發生這種意外時，他總是會毀掉自己的褲子，而他不能因為這樣失去所有的褲子。

　　當勾到書包時，菅原在內心尖叫著，想到他殘酷的變態心理學教授，還有該如何在本週第三次解釋，作為一個半人類半人魚的混血兒生活是有多麼不方便。

　　在旁邊的走道上，菅原看到經過的人們看了他一眼後又繼續往前走，也許是在中庭看到一個擱淺的男人是一件稀鬆平常的事情，也許是他們快要遲到了，又或許是他們根本不在意。

　　好吧，人們總是互相傷害。菅原再一次在草地中躺下。

 

　　「大地你不會真的想著要翹課吧？這樣你的成績會單不好看，要是你在找工作然後他們看到你的成績——」

　　大地嘆氣，有點被身旁杞人憂天的巨人惹惱了。他們正在走向科學大樓的路上，然而他今天完全沒打算進到化學課教室內，而是計劃直接到生物實驗室內完成今天必須交出的報告，大地苦澀地發現，翹掉一堂課去趕另一堂課的進度，正是上大學的樂趣所在。

　　「我 **真的** 非常需要完成我的生物報告，懂嗎？我不能讓這科被當掉。」大地告訴旭。

　　不像大地，旭打算用滿腔熱情去上化學課，他是如何做到不間斷地完成接二連三的報告，一直是大地無解的謎題，但他永遠也不會知道答案。旭皺著眉頭憂慮地看著他，甚至拿出他的化學課本當作道具，不停勸說大地不要翹課。

　　「為什麼……你昨晚不完成它……？」旭在他們的談話中第五次問到這點。

　　「聽著，聽清楚——歷史報告。」

　　「啊……」

　　「一萬字。｣

　　「我懂了。」

　　「是的，你不能期待我在短時間內一次產出一萬字，這太病態了，教授是在想什麼？所以我花了三天去完成，完全無視我的生物學報告——旭，你有在聽我說嗎？」

　　旭的視線似乎移向了中庭，顯然已從原本的話題中分心。他看起來非常地為難，所以大地疑惑地順著他的目光，然後立刻了解為什麼旭會這樣。

　　有一隻相當哀怨的人魚正躺在中庭裡，憤恨地拍著他的尾巴。他看起來濕透了，被一個小水坑包圍住，而且正在大聲地對自己嘟噥。他身旁正躺著一個書包，所以大地假設他也是這裡的學生，也許是因為他的尾巴被困在那。

　　「那是一隻人魚嗎？」大地難以置信地歪著頭。

　　「是，」旭說，「他看起來擱淺了。」

　　以那人魚氣惱的模樣判斷，這是個顯而易見的事實，他再次拍動他的尾巴，混濁的泥濘飛濺四射。大地饒富興趣地看著那藍色與紫色的鱗片在太陽下閃閃發光，那人魚的尾巴長且笨重，但看起來相當有力，如果他認真的話，無疑可以用尾巴一次打昏三個成年人。

　　他的尾鰭看起來像翻騰的羽扇，不過他身側的鰭看起來更加尖銳，也許也可以殺死一個人。

　　「我聽說有一些大一精靈，會對人魚做出使其不便的惡作劇。」旭提到。

　　大地的表情扭曲了，陸地精靈一直對人魚懷有敵意，畢竟人魚嚴格來說可以說是水之精靈，但為什麼他們會做出這種卑劣的舉動，已經超出大地的理解範圍了。

　　「難怪他很生氣。」大地指向那隻現在正在對自己發出嘶聲的憤怒人魚。人魚坐起身，大地看到一頭灰白的頭髮，其下的眉頭擰成一團，大地努力收回自己被逗樂的笑容。

　　「他看起來非常需要幫助，我過去看看是否需要幫忙移動他。」大地告訴旭，短暫地看了他一眼後走過去。

　　「呃？等一下——大地——」

　　大地不理會旭的喊叫繼續走著，在與人魚有一段安全的距離後停下腳步，以防萬一那人魚心情不好用尾巴抽打他。他聽到旭在他身後停下來，沒有說任何要阻止他行動的話，僅是好奇地盯著他。

　　「嗯，」大地開口，「抱歉打擾一下？」

　　人魚的目光轉向他，他現在看起來更加悲傷而非憤怒，而在近距離之下，那條尾巴看起來更加漂亮，人魚把尾巴摺向他。這位人魚有一雙美麗清澈的榛果色眼睛，而左眼下方點著一顆淚痣，穿著一件綠色襯衫，袖子因為鰭上的泥濘捲到了手肘。

　　「你需要幫忙嗎？」大地問他。

　　那人魚驚訝地看著他，使得大地懷疑對方是否覺得問這問題的自己瘋了，還是只是單純地認為他是一個瘋子，也許兩者皆是。

　　但隨後他嚇傻了，因為那人魚把臉埋進自己的雙手內，毫無預警地開始嚎啕大哭。

　　「對——對不起我只是想要幫忙！」大地驚慌失措地解釋，揮著手想證明自己的清白。

　　「大地！你看看你做了什麼！」旭焦慮地叫道。

　　「我做了什麼嗎？」大地喊回去。

　　旭似乎也不了解現下的情況。

　　「也許他不想被打擾……？」

　　那人魚抽著鼻涕在自己領子上抹上淚水，他眼眶泛紅，嘴角因為情緒過於激動而下垂。

　　「不，只是，」他斷斷續續地抽泣，「你是第一個對我伸出援手的人。」

　　同情像一支矛般刺向大地，人們說人魚可以輕易激發人類的情感，而大地完全無法招架。

　　人魚再一次吸氣，「我會這樣是因為——」—他的雙眼閃過一陣短暫的怒火，緊握雙手—「——那些 **一年級新生** 。」

　　「也許是那些新來的精靈，」旭跟他說，「他們肯定很常找你族人的麻煩，對不對？我知道有人因為被水球砸到而困在宿舍起居室裡。」

　　大地在心中暗自竊笑，這是上禮拜在牛島身上發生的事。牛島正在起居室念書時，有人拿了一顆水球直擊他的臉，但當被水球砸到時牛島甚至沒有費心去抬頭，他巨大的勃艮地紫魚尾佔據了相當可觀的空間，而牛島只是禮貌地要求其他人離開房間等待，直到他尾巴消失。

　　「精靈，哼，」人魚顯得情緒化，「仍是一群王八蛋。」

　　「你原本有特別要去哪嗎？」大地問。

　　「喔對，」人魚嘴角勾起悲傷的笑容，「但我現在已經上課遲到了，所以也不重要了。」

　　大地揚起一邊的眉毛：「喔？你要上什麼課？」

　　「變態心理學。」

　　「這堂課也在科學大樓裡，對吧？」旭說，「我們正要去那裡。」

　　「沒錯，」大地靈機一動，「假如你願意的話，我可以送你去教室。」

　　被一個陌生人提議把自己帶去教室這件事，似乎嚇到了這位人魚，他的眼睛先是因為這提案一下子睜大許多，之後才認真考慮這提案的可行性。

　　然後他搖搖頭，發出被逗樂的笑聲。

　　「你不可能做得到！我太重了！」他露出感激的笑容，「另外上課鐘響已經二十分鐘了。」

　　大地緩緩地點頭：「但假如我說我做得到‥…那你會同意嗎？」

　　人魚的臉頰因羞赧微微地泛著粉紅色，他緩慢地扇動自己的鰭。

　　「嗯，我不會因為你幫助我而生氣。」

　　大地露出笑容，下定決心似地捲起袖子。變態心理學的教室正好在生物實驗室樓上，反正他都決定要翹課了，做一些利他行為也不會有什麼損失。

　　「不用擔心。」大地請求對方允許他接近，走到他身旁後蹲下來平視人魚。

　　「事實上，我翹掉了我的化學課，正準備去實驗室完成我的生物報告——這剛好離你的教室很近，對吧？翹課可是大學特有的樂趣。」這為他贏來一陣笑聲，大地繼續說，「我是澤村大地，叫我大地就好，我主修生物學。」

　　大地指著旭：「這位是旭，他則不想翹課。」

　　「欸現在是——」

　　「我叫菅原孝支，」人魚露出燦爛的笑容，「你可以直接叫我菅。」

　　大地笑著點頭：「好的，菅，讓我們帶你去教室，抱歉，除了我動手外沒有其他方法了。」

　　菅原再次笑出聲，這是一道悅耳的聲音，如同溪水淙淙流過。

　　「我已經警告過你了，澤村先生。」

　　「叫我大地就好，我告訴過你我會幫你的，旭可以幫你拿書包？」

　　菅原看似非常著迷於這一系列的轉變。

　　「但有一件事，」大地指著菅原的魚鰭，「這個看起來有點尖銳。」

　　「喔，」菅原輕柔地撫摸魚尾邊與手肘上的魚鰭，「我可以讓它們變鈍一些。」他說著，眼睛閃爍著狡黠。

　　大地不禁在敬畏中啞然失聲，畢竟他是生物系學生，眼前所發生的一切對他來說是如此迷人。也許他在不知不覺中張大了嘴巴，他希望沒有。

　　「這——這真是太驚人了。」他試圖找回自己的語言能力。

　　菅原的嘴角因為愉悅而曲起。

　　「但可沒像被困在中庭般驚人。」菅原調侃道。

　　「先去一趟實驗室，」旭友善地提出建議，「你不能穿著這一身髒衣服去上課。」

　　大地整個人亮了起來：「喔對，沒錯！」他轉向菅原說，「別擔心，實驗室離你的教室非常近，我會迅速把你帶到那。」

　　菅原看起來又要哭出來了，他害羞地點了點頭。

　　「好。」

 

　　當大地設法將人魚用手臂抬起來時，菅原笑得一臉不懷好意，隨後又很驚訝大地真的可以完成這項任務。

　　「 **噢。** 」大地誇張地感嘆，咧嘴笑了。

　　菅原沒有在對體重這件事開玩笑，那條尾巴幾乎占了大部分的重量，他仍渾身浸著水，聞起來有股怪異的鹽味。大地可以感覺到尾巴的柔軟鱗片輕刮過肌膚，而如同菅原對他說的，背麟已不再銳利，他的尾巴滑溜得像，嗯，一條魚，但這不會令人不適。

　　菅原仍處在陣陣喜悅中，完全沒有被大地的感嘆嚇住，雙手交叉疊在他的腿上露齒而笑。

　　「我早告訴你了。」他俏皮地說。

　　「的確。」大地玩味地回嘴，「讓我們帶你到教室吧！」

 

　　「我有個小問題——不知道會不會冒犯到你的隱私。」當他們在通往教室的走廊上時，大地問道，旭跟著他們，確保菅原的尾巴不會打到任何柱子。

　　「你真是愛追根究柢，澤村先生，不過既然你都帶我去教室，我不會因為這點責備你的。」菅原朝他眨眨眼，開心地扇著他的睫毛。

　　「叫我大地就好，真的。我想問的是，你平常聞起來也像海一樣嗎……？」

　　「啊，」菅原哼出一口氣，舉起一根手指讓自己聽起來更有理：「嗯，你知道市中心的漁船碼頭嗎？」大地點頭，菅原繼續說，「那些可惡的精靈從那拿到海水來製作水球，我們人魚在碰到海水時才會變成這樣。」

　　大地慢慢地點頭，再度被眼前的人迷住了。

　　「下次你該閃開。」大地玩笑般地建議，菅原的魚鰭拍動了幾下。

　　「陸地居民真是天真。」菅原朝他眨了一隻眼睛。

 

　　當他們抵達實驗室後，旭離開他們兩個先去上課了。

　　（「我不想錯過這堂課。」旭堅持道，完全沒忘記他最初的目標。在菅坐下後，大地在實驗室內來回走動，為他尋找一件可替換的衣物。

　　菅原姿勢端莊地坐在一張高腳椅上，不過他的尾巴佔據了其他四張椅子。

　　「你該像你朋友一樣認真，大地。」他戲弄地說。

　　大地嗤笑，半個人都埋進儲藏櫃裡。

　　「他也這麼希望。」）

　　當旭離開後，實驗室轉趨寂靜，只有大地急促的腳步聲，與實驗室內大桌子上的三座大型水族箱中柔和的氣泡流水聲在迴響。藍刀鯛在魚缸內游著，菅原好奇地盯著牠們，想要靠近水族箱以便更近地觀察。

　　「這裡，這件你應該穿得下。」大地走向對方，給菅原一件圓領衫、休閒褲與實驗室白袍。

　　「那件白袍是要做什麼？」菅原問，大地再度走離，給對方換衣的空間。

　　「呃，你也許會著涼。」大地慌忙地說，那件實驗室白袍並不夠厚，對於預防著涼可能也沒多大的幫助，不過有總比沒有好。

　　他看著菅原的頭頂從衣服的領口冒出來——對菅原來說有點太鬆了，但算了——然後他露出大大的笑容。

　　「謝謝你，大地。」菅原說。

　　「不客氣，你知道，這是我建議的。」

　　菅原點頭，視線又飄向了魚群。

　　「這些魚是用來做什麼的？」

　　大地露出和藹的笑容：「作為觀察，牠們可能生病了，所以被隔了開來，這些魚其實來自海洋生物公園。」

　　菅原的嘴角上揚，仍溫柔地盯著魚群。大地又開始胡思亂想，在制止得了自己的好奇心之前，脫口問道：「你可以和牠們說話嗎？」

　　菅原柔和地笑著：「假如我是在海洋出生也許可以，可惜我並不是，我只聽得到牠們微弱的聲音。」

　　「我希望牠們不會覺得我很蠢。」

　　「如果我是牠們，」菅原發出銀鈴般的笑聲，「我絕對不會這麼認為。」

 

　　懷裡抱著一隻人魚跑向教室該成為奧運的比賽項目——那運動強度可不是蓋的。大地已經習慣了那重量，但菅原尾巴滑溜溜的質感卻帶來些麻煩，但大地沒有要抱怨的意思，他會信守承諾。

　　而且當菅原還抓著自己的書包，以充滿誠摯欽佩之情的雙眼看著大地時，這對大地的專注力一點幫助都沒有。

　　大地幾乎是用踢的把教室門打開。

　　「 **到了！** 」大地反射性地叫了一聲，完全忘了他身處何處，當他想起來，發覺自己打斷了進行到一半的課程，無地自容的尷尬差點令他差點鬆手放開懷中的菅原。

　　一瞬間，教室內所有的目光都集中到他們兩人身上，大地吞回了原本想講的話，而在他的懷中的菅原開始握著書包，擋在自己的臉前呵呵笑著。

　　教授，一位中年女士，半舉著簡報筆，停下講課的動作疑惑地朝他們眨眼。

　　「呃……」大地吐出一個音節。

　　「是我！」菅原舉起一隻手大聲插話，他那波紋般的尾巴也豎了起來，「很抱歉我遲到了！」

　　教授認出了他，也許是因為他一再遲到，而當她的目光落到那條閃閃發亮的藍色尾巴時，她看起來十分地不快。

　　「菅原。」她說出學生的名字。

　　菅原雙手合十舉到臉前，教室瞬間陷入一陣笑聲中。

　　「對不起！」菅原再次懇求教授的原諒，儘管他在雙手後微笑。

　　教授一臉不為所動：「去找位置坐下。」

　　大地對上菅原的視線，菅原聳了聳肩，仍是笑笑的，指向了他想坐的方位。

　　「教室後面的座位就好，大地，謝謝！那位銀頭髮的人旁邊有個空位？」

　　大地朝他所指的方向走，當教授開始繼續課堂討論時，他試著壓低自己的身子。

　　菅原也跟著降低了自己的音量：「那位是我的朋友—— **喔！** 」

　　大地差點跟著菅原一起叫出聲，他緩緩走向菅原的銀髮朋友和其身邊的人。

　　「嗨，列夫！」菅原向他那位笑容燦爛的朋友打招呼，「嗨夜久！」菅原看到列夫身旁的焦糖色頭髮人影，聲音裡藏著一絲笑意。

　　「你也是，哼？」菅原愉快地發言。

　　大地可以了解為什麼，夜久（現在看起來非常暴躁）擁有一條桃色的魚尾，他的尾巴比菅原的略小一點，現正放在列夫的大腿上。

　　列夫露出天真浪漫的笑容。

　　「一顆水球 **重重砸到** 夜久前輩的 **小** 臉上——！」

　　夜久憤怒地跳起來，用尾巴上柔軟的魚鰭狠狠拍上列夫的胸膛。

　　「你再說一次看看。」他威脅道。

　　「呃，夜久前輩，我只是在說……」

　　菅原笑著對大地指向他們旁邊的空位。

　　「我會沒事的，大地你可以去完成你的報告。」

　　大地點頭：「你確定等你變回來後也沒問題？你有替換衣物在書包內對吧？」

　　菅原笑了出聲：「是的，我確定。」

　　大地把他放進一舒服的姿勢，而菅原幽默地向他舉手致敬，使大地笑了出來。

　　「好，保重。」大地退後，當他準備離開教室時，感到菅原碰觸他的手臂。

　　他驚訝地轉過身，菅原並沒有看著他，尾巴在桌子底下擺動，看起來似乎十分害躁。

　　「大地，真的很謝謝你。」

　　大地微笑：「我的榮幸。」

＊＊＊

　　大地發現，菅原意外地把他的髒襯衫留在了生物實驗室。

　　當他回到實驗室時，立刻看見了那件衣服躺在菅原本坐的高腳椅旁，大地審視地撿起那件衣服，看見了斷裂的袖子時不禁笑了出來。

　　「我可以把它洗乾淨。」他大聲說著，眼光移到了水族箱內的魚群，猜想牠們是否可以聽到他在說什麼。

　　 **我想知道我是否還能再見到他。**

 

　　他早該先詢問哪裡還可以找到他——大地甚至利用自己彆腳的縫紉技術，修補好了菅原的襯衫袖子。

　　「這是誰的衣服？」旭想知道。

　　他們正在宿舍起居室讀書，或者說至少相信自己正在讀書，他們的筆記和講義全都打開了放在桌面上，然而只被翻閱了一到兩次。

　　旭的身邊開著他的筆記型電腦，螢幕顯示一份他正在複習的課堂簡報，牛島坐在他的另一邊，從那本他過去半小時內一直在閱讀的書裡抬起頭看著他們。大地意識到，牛島一直保持著他喜愛的那種挺拔坐姿，對比他自己懶散駝肩的姿勢，這真是一個奇蹟，牛島的後背竟然還沒開始犯疼。

　　大地坐在他們對面的沙發上，一枝筆在他手中旋轉著，菅原的衣服則在另一隻手上。為了妥善保存，大地把那件衣服裝進一個小而透明的塑膠袋內，想著如何還給對方。

　　「這是菅原的衣服——你還記不記得三天前我們碰到的菅？」大地聽起來就像一個被拋棄的哀怨情人。

　　像是聽到一位認識的人的名字，牛島終於從他手中書本抬起頭，但他沒說半句話，也許是人魚文化的關係。

　　「喔，菅啊。」旭說，「為什麼他的衣服會在你手上？」

　　「他忘記帶走了。」大地說。

　　「我知道菅原孝支。」牛島終於開口了，證實了大地內心忖度的人魚文化理論。

　　大地嘆氣道：「我不知道要去哪裡才能再見到他。」

　　「他是及川徹的一位密友。」牛島的聲調帶著憐憫發出那個人名，大地幾乎可以聞到醞釀中的好戲。

　　「誰是及川的朋友？」另一道聲音步入房間，他們三個人同時轉過頭，看到岩泉正帶著一副疑問的表情站在他們旁邊，他穿著一件排汗衫，手中捧著一支看起來是裝著水的花瓶。

　　「菅原孝支。」牛島回應他的問題，岩泉的眼神轉成某程度的理解。

　　「喔，對，沒錯。」

　　「岩泉，這是什麼？」旭瞄了那花瓶一眼。

　　岩泉皺著眉頭看向手中的水：「沒什麼，只是海水罷了，我抓到天童在把這些水裝進水球裡，看來他在把這些水球賣給那些惡作劇的一年級精靈。」

　　樓梯傳來一陣奔跑聲和憤怒的呼喊。

　　「 **才不是這樣！** 」

　　「這行為很惡劣。」岩泉回他一句，他們看到天童的身影停在樓梯頂端。

　　「及川上次也在這裡拿一顆水球丟我。」牛島坦言，一瞬間所有困惑與憂慮的目光都落到他身上， **上一次** ，大地差點控制不住臉部表情。

　　「所以……及川是誰？」大地問。

　　岩泉揚起一邊的眉毛：「我男友。」

　　「 **你的男友！** 」大地尖叫，從座位上飛跳起來，「所以你知道他在哪，而他會知道哪裡可以找到菅對吧？」

　　「你為什麼要找他？」岩泉一臉懷疑。

　　大地舉起那個塑膠袋。

　　「我必須把這個還給他。」

　　「他們住在對面的宿舍——」

　　「太好了，帶我去。」

　　「什麼——」

　　在詢問時岩泉向前踏了一步，同一時間大地也走向他，使得他們兩個差點撞在一起；就在那一剎那，他們都想要閃過對方，促使岩泉旋身轉向牛島的方向，大量的水從花瓶中撒出，最終都潑到了牛島的大腿上。

　　在場的人全體凍結，在這場突發的意外中，牛島看起來非常驚訝，緊接著是一道布帛的撕裂聲（牛島的褲子，真是不幸），旭尖叫著把桌子拉向自己，防止它被牛島的尾巴撞倒。

　　不過反之，牛島的尾巴撞翻了對面的沙發。這轉變是如此迅速，不過是眨眼的瞬間，你就可以看到一雙人腿下一秒就變成一條巨大的魚尾，席捲整間起居室，即使腦袋明白，但當這一系列變化在眼前發生時還是相當的的震撼。

　　牛島的尾巴與菅原的截然不同，勃艮地紫上佈滿斑斕紋路，因為牛島身高的關係，那尾巴是如此地龐大；他手肘上也沒有魚鰭，但腰骨間的魚鰭卻相當華麗（迤邐而曳長），尾鰭如翅膀般散開，像條獅子魚似的。

　　「對——對不——」岩泉結結巴巴地道歉，看著自己一手促成牛島現下的困境。

　　從樓梯那，他們聽到天童那聲高亢又寡廉鮮恥的爆笑聲。

　　與此同時，牛島從容不迫地接受這一切。他擺了擺手，把自己調整到更舒服的位置，甚至摺疊他身下過長的魚鰭。

　　「沒關係，」他說，「我沒有及時閃避。」

　　內疚幾乎把岩泉消耗殆盡。

　　「我不會有事的，這偶爾會發生。」牛島堅持地向他們保證：「澤村，你可以把那沙發搬起來放好嗎？謝謝。」

　　他們在充滿歉意的氣氛中開始動作：旭把桌子放回原位，大地搬起沙發放正，牛島則是像沒事一般，重新開始讀書，天童則是一臉幸福快樂地閉嘴了。

　　岩泉吐出長長一口氣，一時之間精疲力竭，把那罐半滿的海水穩穩地放到桌上。

　　「我們去找及川吧。」他告訴大地。

 

　　那宿舍距離不遠，大地緊緊地跟在岩泉身後走進去，岩泉認出了坐在櫃檯邊的女孩，顯然很常到這拜訪。

　　「嘿，谷地。」岩泉笑著與她打招呼，「我們來拜訪了。」

　　谷地對他們倆回以絢麗的微笑，她身形相當嬌小，而她滿頭金髮似乎在輕柔地發光；大地看到她尖細的耳朵與手臂上的花朵圖騰，隨著動作不斷地綻放與凋謝。

　　 **精靈** ，大地暗想。

　　「你們要到及川的房間對嗎？」谷地問，岩泉點點頭。

　　谷地拿出一本日誌推向大地。

　　「請在訪客欄位簽名！」她指向空格，一朵雛菊在她食指尖綻放。

　　大地迅速地簽下他們的名字然後離開。

　　及川的房間位於四樓，當他們走向他房間時，岩泉說：「我必須告知你一些關於及川的事。」

　　大地迷惑地望向他：「嗯？」

　　岩泉面無表情地看著他：「他是精靈。」

　　「他是 **什麼** ？」

　　「唔。」

　　他們到達了四一四室，大地沒有機會再多問其他問題，因為岩泉已經按下了門鈴。

　　「還有一件事。」岩泉補充說道。因為岩泉的語氣，大地的表情逐漸要摻上旭一貫的焦慮。

　　「是？」

　　他們聽到門的另一側傳來一陣腳步聲，一個輕快高音喊著：「來了！」

　　岩泉看向大地，邪惡地笑著：「他是菅原的室友。」

　　大地差點被自己的口水嗆到，那扇門這時打開了。

　　「是誰——啊！ **小岩！** 」

　　一位身材高佻、棕色頭髮的男性在門前招呼他們，對岩泉鼓翼著他的睫毛。有一些看起來像是天線的小小綠色東西插在他的頭髮上，大地發覺那些是葉子。

　　「及川。」岩泉的聲音聽起來像要去送葬。

　　及川對他亮出了璀璨的笑容，似乎還沒發現大地的存在。

　　「小岩，你是穿著汗衫嗎？這實在很不得體。」

　　岩泉無視了他：「你是不是在幾個禮拜前往牛島的臉上砸了一個裝了海水的水球？」

　　及穿笑得一臉人畜無害，停頓了一下後，視線移到大地身上。

　　「噢，這是誰？」他的聲音像是流滿了蜂蜜。

　　「不要無視我！」岩泉踢向對方的小腿前脛，及川小小尖叫一聲，頭髮上幾片葉子枯萎了。

　　「小岩，這是個嚴重的指控……」

　　大地吞了口口水，這是菅原的室友， **而菅原住在這** ，他們實際上只隔了一道磚牆與一對情侶。大地放空了五秒後回到現實，岩泉與及川間的吵嘴已經全面開戰。

　　「這樣很過分，及川！要花上一小時他們的腿才會變回來！」岩泉正激動地說。

　　及川怒吼道：「你之前也想在牛若身上打一顆試試看！你自己知道！」

　　「某層面來說我已經這樣做了……」岩泉有些畏怯。

　　「小岩對我們有所隱瞞……」

　　「那只是個 **意外** ！」岩泉看起來想要再踢對方一腳。

　　「呃，」大地清了清喉嚨，及川再次看向他，他的目光是如此激烈，也許會用所有的惡意去攻擊大地。

　　「請問菅在這嗎？」大地還是問了他。

　　及川抬起他的眉毛：「小菅……？」

　　從房間內傳來新的腳步聲，大地有意識地挺起腰桿。

　　「及川？是誰在門口？」

　　及川稍微轉了一下身體，把門打得更開一些，大地立刻看見了那灰髮上的光環。

　　「喔只是——」及川對上裡頭的人的目光。

　　大地看到那榛果色的雙眼認出了他，然後對報以他們熱切的微笑。

　　「大地！」菅原呼喊，幾乎是躍到了門邊推開了及川，滿臉喜悅地探出身。

　　「嗨！」他臉上的笑意也在雙眼中蔓延。

　　從菅原現在的模樣，大地可以看出與有尾巴的他之間的驚人差異：他比大地微微矮了一截，大地感到些微的滿足感。

　　「大地？」及川重複著菅原的話，用手指輕敲著下巴，聽起來若有所思，接著打了一響指，他回想起這名字時，眼睛頓時發亮：「你是那位艾瑞克王子？」

　　在一個短暫的停頓，所有人都困惑地盯著及川。

　　「 **什麼** 王子？」岩泉與大地齊聲說，而且大地的聲音再度聽起來像是被嗆到。

　　「你們知道在《小美人魚》中，艾瑞克王子在沙灘上拯救了一塌糊塗的愛麗兒——（註一）」及川解釋著，才說到一半突然尖叫一聲，所有的話語戛然而止。菅原從頭到尾都笑著看著他，同時大力戳了及川的腰間。

　　「你要不要進來？」菅原笑容滿面地提議。

　　大地看著及川把自己投入岩泉的懷抱中，一邊呻吟著菅原是多麼邪惡，即使他比對方高上幾英吋；岩泉慍怒的表情默默被大地收進眼底。

　　大地點頭：「好的。」

 

　　這就是大地發現他與菅原兩人單獨待在客廳的前因後果，而菅原正過度忙於招待他這件事上——拍著沙發上的枕頭，把桌上所有的東西都重新擺設一遍，像是總統來參訪似的。

　　大地不禁抿嘴笑了。

　　「不用麻煩，只是我罷了。」他告訴他。

　　菅原不可置信地搖著頭。

　　「你在開玩笑嗎？」他坐到大地身旁，「 **只是？** 當然不只這樣。」

　　大地笑得開懷：「但真的只是我罷了，啊，這是你的。」他把衣服交到對方手上，「我幫你把袖子補好了。你把它留在實驗室，我還真不知道哪裡可以找到你，好讓我把衣服還給你。」

　　菅原極度真摯地望著手中的襯衫，然後寶貝地把它抱進胸口。

　　「『只是我罷了』？」他重複大地所說的話，聽起來是如此難以置信，「 **當然不只這樣！** 大地，謝謝你，真的。」他抽了抽鼻子。

　　「嘿！別這樣，我很高興我能幫上忙。」大地笑著說。

　　菅原觀察了一下大地，「你比我高。」這讓大地哼笑。

　　「你注意到了。」大地得意地回答。

　　菅原做了一個鬼臉：「這件事我們打平手。」大地還在沾沾自喜時，菅原突然倒抽了一口氣，差點讓大地驚跳起來，菅原的臉上再次扯出一個絢爛的笑容，「你也有衣服在我這！那件你硬要借我的？等一下——」

　　然後菅原跑了出去，一秒衝向自己的房間。大地身旁的位置暫時淨空了，他可以聽到廚房裡岩泉與及川模糊不清的交談聲，他們似乎在對某件事進行激烈辯論，然而卻聽起來不像是在爭吵。

　　菅原沒花多久的時間就回到客廳，歡天喜地地把那大地借他的衣服呈還給對方。大地的衣服被好好地摺整齊，散發著淡淡的茉莉花香。

　　「謝謝，現在我們平手了。」大地說，菅原臉頰緋紅地坐回他旁邊，絕對不是因為熱的關係。

　　「喔，別道謝，你想要來點茶嗎？」

　　「我都可以，謝謝。不過岩泉和及川在廚房裡，最好不……」

　　「你說得沒錯。」菅原回得有些過於迅速，大地憋住笑意，「你——你的報告進行得怎麼樣了？」

　　這次大地真的笑出來了：「你相信嗎？我趕在最後一刻交出去了。」差不多幾乎是、準確來說，死線的前三分鐘。臨時抱佛腳真能激發人類無限潛能，不過大地不打算承認這點。

　　「我可以確定，那群魚現在肯定覺得你很帥氣。」

　　大地試著讓自己不因為那句稱讚而心慌意亂。

　　「這將會是件有趣的事情。」他說，接著放軟語調，「在那之後你怎麼樣了？」

　　菅原看起來相當羞澀：「及川和夜久過來幫我。你知道及川是個精靈，而且是非常優秀的那種，至少在大部分的時間內都是。」菅原指著自己的頭髮暗示著。

　　「我有注意到他的頭髮。」大地說。

　　菅原點頭，笑容是如此眩目，眼中泛著喜悅的漣漪，大地感覺自己的胸膛遭受重擊。

　　「當他開心時，他頭上會開出花喔！」菅原告訴他。

　　大地輕輕笑著，反射性地傾向對方。

　　「那你開心時，會發生什麼？」

　　菅原的眼睛在他身上徘徊，榛果色的眼睛清澈見底，如同直接栽進了一汪淨水中的流沙。

　　「喔，」菅露出微笑，「你現在看到了。」

＊＊＊

　　「哈囉，艾瑞克王子！這裡！」

　　那荒謬的綽號迫使大地轉頭看著周遭，他百分之百確信那淌流著蜜糖的聲音屬於誰，在大地身旁的牛島也哼了一聲。

　　大地環顧四周青翠的校園，直到在一個陰涼的長椅上找到了及川和菅原。及川正誇張地朝他揮手，有一朵盛大的向日葵在他頭側，看起來甚至有點滑稽；菅原坐在他右手邊禮貌地微笑著，但當他看到大地也朝他們揮手時，笑意瞬間盈滿他的雙眼。

　　然而當大地與牛島走向他們時，及川注意到了大地身旁的人，他誇張地倒抽了一口氣，頭上的向日葵瞬間枯了。

　　「及川徹。」牛島在及川說出任何一句話以前率先發話。

　　及川的表情透著譏諷，冷眼看著牛島。牛島看起來一點都不在意，他轉向了菅原，簡短地打了招呼。

　　「哈囉，牛島。」菅原溫暖又俏皮地叫道，「大地。」

　　「嘿，」大地說，「你在休息嗎？」

　　菅原點頭：「是啊，我們下堂課是倫理學，所以我們在想要不要翹課。」

　　「 **我** 會翹課可是有好理由的。」

　　「一個糟糕的教授是個夠好的理由了吧，對吧，及川？」

　　然而及川並沒有在聽他講話，他雙手環繞於胸，正惡毒地盯著過去十分鐘內什麼事都沒幹只是站著的牛島。

　　「艾瑞克王子，你必須慎選你的朋友。」及川跟大地說。

　　大地眨了眨眼：「什麼？」

　　「一個 **不會在你看著海水時，把你推下甲板** 的朋友。」

　　牛島嘆氣：「這已經是四年前的事了，那是意外，而且我告訴你是天童做的。」

　　「都一樣啦，」及川甩了他的頭髮，「而且你知道陸地精靈不會游泳。」

　　菅原在笑意中偷偷跟大地說， **他這個人很愛演** ，大地哼了一口氣表示理解。

　　「值得慶幸的是小岩也在那，不然我可能早就死了。」

　　「水沒有那麼深——」

　　「 **我可能會死。** 」

　　菅原雙手摀住嘴咯咯笑，看到大地被及川誇張的說詞逗樂，是一件很有趣的事情；菅原不禁小小懷疑一下，為何嚴肅又不多廢話的岩泉平時可以與他相處。

　　「總之，」牛島一點都沒受到影響，他從書包拿出一本筆記本，遞給看向那本本子的及川，「我確定你等下會見到岩泉，請幫我把他的筆記拿給他。他早上把這忘在廚房裡了，而他可能需要它。」

　　及川用拇指與食指捏著，把筆記本拿起來。

　　「你怎麼會有小岩的筆記本？」及川輕柔地粗聲說著，有趣的是，他頭側的向日葵變成鮮豔的紅色了。

　　牛島看起來非常地困惑。

　　「因為我們是室友……？」

　　及川憤怒地吐出一口氣，牛島緩緩地眨了眼睛，幾秒後才了解狀況。

　　「啊，」他說，「你該過來我們宿舍，然後你——」

　　及川看起來像是準備再拿另一顆水球砸眼前的人。

　　菅原突然從位置上站起來。

　　「好了！」他拍了一下手，聲音宏亮，「我剛想起來了，」他故意歪著頭朝大地眨眨眼，暗示著一起逃離這地方，繼續說，「我還有些事情要處理，必須去圖書館一趟。」

　　大地大聲地咳嗽幾聲：「啊，你知道嗎菅，我突然也想到我也要去圖書館！」

　　菅原立刻從座位上跳起，一臉愉悅地拉著大地的手臂準備離開，及川不可置信地看著他們。

　　「真的嗎？真是太巧了！」笑意藏在他高昂的語調內，「那我們走囉！要好好相處喔兩位，可不要吵架！」

　　及川一臉落寞地看著菅原把大地拖離現場，菅原眉飛色舞地笑著，大地則陶醉地看著他。

　　牛島歪著頭，指向大樓的另一邊：「圖書館是這個方向。」

　　 **廢話** ，及川悶悶地想著，然後把頭上那朵向日葵摘下來。

　

　　菅原仍不停地笑著，他的手挽在大地的臂彎之中，距離是如此之近，大地的心臟必須多跳幾拍才足以招架。

　　「他們兩個總是這樣！」菅原終於從他的笑聲中抽出聲，「及川會記恨記得非常久，小家子氣的。」

　　大地笑出聲：「這是他的特質。」

　　「沒錯，他是個好人，但他總是不知道如何好好表現這點。」

　　「所以他真的沒有要和你一起翹課？」

　　菅原裝模作樣地豎起食指。

　　「好了好了，偶爾翹次課很正常。」

　　「菅。」

　　「而且要翹這堂課很簡單。」

　　「你不該這樣對待學業。」

　　「說認真的——」菅原停下腳步，瞇著眼睛注視大地思索著，但交纏的手臂並沒有鬆開，「等一下，圖書館在另一個方向。」

　　大地不禁揚起眉毛，這才慢慢意識到這個事實，而他幾乎沒有任何反應，菅原已經大笑出來。

　　「大地，你完全沒注意到！」菅原說。

　　大地戳了他一下：「等一下！是你把我拉走的！」

　　菅原一臉歡快：「但我想這麼做。」

　　燥熱從菅摟著他手臂的位置蔓延至大地的臉， **他想這麼做，喔我的老天。**

　　「你有時真的很壞心眼，你知道嗎？」

　　菅原露出狡猾的笑容：「只有有時候？你真客氣，大地——等一下，不要動。」菅原瞄向大地身後，臉上的笑容漸漸消失，轉變成警戒，「我認識在那邊的三個人。」

　　大地好奇地回過頭，仔細看著三個在附近樹下擠在一起的學生，他們看起來像是在觀察菅原，拿著一籃像是桶子的東西，大地開始狐疑。

　　「菅，我覺得那些人是在——」

　　大地聽見一陣哄堂大笑和「來了！」的呼喊，接著一堆五顏六色的圓形物體朝他們襲來；就在短短幾秒內，大地想通了對方的身分，理解現在發生什麼事，然後在驚惶失措的菅原被水球打到之前，把他推到一旁。

　　水球全數砸到了大地身上——一個直接打中他的面門，剩下四個則打在他身體其他部位上，他瞬間濕透，大地可以感覺到冰冷的海水正不舒服地滲進他的褲子裡，他僵硬地站原地，臉上的驚恐表情與菅原如出一轍。

　　感謝老天，他及時把菅原推出射程之外，沒有一滴水沾到人魚身上。

　　大地聽到肇事者短促的抽氣聲，皺著眉頭轉向他們，不確定自己該繼續保持自己的威嚴、該大發雷霆還是就這樣走掉，不管怎樣，因為誤射，那些搗蛋鬼都看起來都透著隱隱約約的害怕，之中甚至有一個人頭髮全白了，看來變換髮色也是種精靈特徵。

　　「真是謝謝你們。」大地譏誚道，把自己的頭髮往後一抹，開始擰起衣服。

　　那個精靈的頭髮慢慢變回黑色，另一人結結巴巴地說：「不是——不是要瞄準你——」

　　「 **大地！** 」

　　菅原的聲音透著震驚，使得大地的注意力轉回他，但當菅原試圖接近他時，他又陷入一陣惶惶不安中。

　　「等一下，不要過來，待在那裏！」大地舉起手，指向了地板上一攤一攤的水，「我沒事，沒關係，沒什麼大不了的。」

　　焦慮爬上了菅原的眉眼，他焦急地擺弄著雙手。

　　「但是你……」菅原仔細端詳著大地，聲音已沒了先前的焦躁，然後惡狠狠地瞪向那群竟然還沒下定決心逃跑的精靈，「你們，」菅原的聲音透著寒意，瞇著眼看著他們，他那群精靈踏出一步，大地伸出一隻手企圖阻止他。

　　「嘿，欸，這沒有關係——」

　　菅原倒抽了一口氣，動怒道：「沒關係？看看他們對你做了什麼！這怎麼會沒關——喂！」

　　那群精靈準備逃離現場，含糊說著聽不清的道歉，試圖澆熄菅原的怒火，而這只讓菅原更加火冒三丈。

　　「喂！你們給我回來！」菅原在他們背後咆嘯，大地感到無地自容。

　　「我就知道。」一道甜膩到不似真實的聲音傳出。

　　及川再次出現在他們面前，懶散地揮動他的手，轉瞬之間，數條咖啡色的藤蔓射出地面；大地目瞪口呆地看著這一切，菅原倒是一臉興高采烈，尤其當那些藤蔓伸向了逃跑中的精靈、絆倒然後捲住他們的腳踝，再把他們拉回來的時候。

　　及川笑得樂不可支，露出幾乎像是撒旦的微笑，直到突然出現在他身邊的岩泉捏住他的手臂，使得及川注意力被打斷，跳了一下，整張臉扭曲起來。

　　「小岩！」及川向他抱怨，而岩泉只是朝他翻了白眼。

　　「及川，沒事了，讓他們走吧。」大地嘆氣。

　　「及川！」菅原聽起來就像是剛在他最糟糕的科目上拿到了滿分。

　　及川仍是一臉不快。

　　「我追在你們兩個後面，你們懂的，因為你們實際上根本是搞出了一場私奔秀，然後我看到小岩也在這，又目睹了整件事，至於這三個歹徒——」及川向他們射出幾記眼刀，「——所以，就是事發經過。」

　　「好，現在讓他們走吧。」大地說，在濕漉漉的褲子上擦著手，考慮直接在公共場合脫下衣服。

　　菅原憤怒地跺腳。

　　「除非他們先向你道歉！」

　　及川意味深長地朝大地揚起眉毛。

　　「你聽到他說什麼了。」

　　「結束這一切。」岩泉不耐煩地插話。

　　他們看著及川在那幾個一年級俘虜前蹲下。當及川皮笑肉不笑地逼近他們時，他們看起來全被嚇得魂飛魄散。

　　岩泉搖著頭走向大地，撿起大地躺在水坑上的背包。

　　「抱歉，他總是這樣得理不饒人，」岩泉說，「菅原，不要太靠近大地好嗎？」

　　大地覺得他看到菅原噘起嘴唇，也許那是他的錯覺。

　　「好的，一年級小鬼們，」及川甜膩地開口，「先從停止你們這些恐怖行動以示懺悔吧？嗯？」

　　「我——我們只是以為這是傳統。」那個有著古怪顏色頭髮的精靈用顫抖的聲音說。

　　菅原這次真的噘起嘴巴了。

　　另一個有著小樹枝般鹿角的精靈說：「我們以為這是約定俗成的。」

　　及川諷刺地大笑：「 **約定俗成！** 是什麼讓你覺得自己有資格造成他人的不便？在陸地上讓你具有優勢而他們沒有，就因為這樣嗎？不要因為你有某些人沒有的東西，就變得如此自大！」

　　及川的語氣仍是如此尖銳又浮誇，暗藏著不可告人的恐嚇意味，當他再度開口時，一些蒲公英開始在他頭髮中盛開。

　　岩泉微笑，心中感到小小的得意，而大地發現自己又開始沉思。

　　 **是個好人，但不是用你預料的方式呈現。**

　　「你們明白了嗎？」及川問話，那幾個一年級在他的聲音中瑟縮了。

　　「是——是的，學長。」

　　「很好。」及川輕彈一下手指，那些藤蔓縮回土裡，「如果我再一次聽到你們在找人魚的麻煩，你們會再次看到我。」

　　彈指之間他們就全部逃開了。

　　及川滿意地哼了一聲，站起身來得意地笑著。

　　「好，全都解決了。」他說著，一邊眨著眼走向岩泉，一邊對大地和菅原露出微笑，「現在我們讓焦點回到你們身上。」

＊＊＊

　　「大地，真的很對不起。」

　　大地回過身，半個人還卡在正在換的衣服中，然而菅原沒有看他，他的視線停在身邊的魚缸上。

　　大地側頭，他不是第一次聽到這句話了：從他們進到生物實驗室以來（感謝沒有人在），每隔五分鐘菅原就會道歉一次。

　　岩泉與及川把他們送到這以便大地可以換衣服，而菅原則堅持要待下來，沒多久就開始一連串不必要的道歉。

　　「為了什麼？」在菅原第十次道歉時，大地反問，這一次，菅原終於說了除了「對不起」以外的話了。

　　「假如我不在那的話，這些事就不會發生。」他嘀咕著，變換著腳步。

　　「這跟我理解的完全不一樣。」大地說。

　　「那你有什麼更好的想法？」

　　大地笑了：「為什麼我要對你生氣？你都準備好在那裡殺人了。」

　　菅原的臉微微地紅了，他看著水族箱裡的魚吐著泡泡，然後游走。

　　「我覺得這隻魚正在嘲笑你。」菅原指出。

　　大地露出痞子般的笑容：「真是太不幸了，我可是努力過了。」

　　菅原還是沒有接受大地所說的話，低下頭哀傷地盯著自己的手。

　　 **喔不** ，大地快速地思考著，手探向魚缸周邊，抓出了專為藍刀鯛準備的飼料。

　　「給你，」大地把飼料遞給了菅原，對他們身旁的魚缸示意，希望這可以讓菅原打起精神，「我正打算要餵牠們，不過我想你可以做得比我更好。」

　　菅原興致勃勃地接下飼料，站起身來。

　　「我當然可以啦！」菅原抓了一點飼料到手中，把其灑進魚缸裡，「我的魚類同伴，你們不覺得大地很傻嗎？」

　　「喂。」

　　「啊哈！牠們同意了！」

　　大地想要壓住笑聲，但他最後還是勾起了嘴角。菅原繼續對魚群喃喃自語著，但牠們可能只忙著吃東西根本不想理會菅原說了什麼。

　　「這不過是件小事，」大地柔聲說道，「如果我沒有推開你，這對你來說會更麻煩，我很慶幸是我被水球擊中。」

　　菅原停下對魚群的嘀咕，當大地抬起頭看他時，他們兩個的視線對上了，而菅原的眼睛帶著笑意。

　　「你真的是艾瑞克王子。」菅原深情款款地說，而大地的心開始引吭高歌。

＊＊＊

　　難以置信的是即使數週過去了，他的心還是持續唱著歌，甚至變得像人魚在海上的歌聲一樣響亮，大地絲毫沒有辦法叫他的心停止。

　　「大地！」

　　啊，又來了，他的思緒瞬間因為菅呼喚他的名字而停擺，也差點抓不住他手上握的任何東西，當他轉過身看到菅原時，他為自己感到些許的羞愧。

　　「是？」

　　菅原笑著看他：「你有空嗎？」

　　大地的腦海中閃過今天的行事曆，依照慣例為那些必須為他調整下午行程的人，在精神裡獻上致歉之吻。

　　「當然。」大地說。

　　菅原懷疑地瞇起眼睛。

　　「沒有任何功課？」

　　「你知道我已經學到教訓了。」

　　菅原笑了起來，大地的手掌發汗。

　　「好吧，」菅原說，「你要不要跟我一起去碼頭？」

　　大地眨了幾下眼睛：「碼頭。」

　　「對，」菅原繼續笑著，「我必須做一些關於視覺上的作業，而你不覺得碼頭正是激發繪畫靈感的好地方嗎？」

　　大地露出了笑容。

　　「對於一個人魚來說。」菅原事後補充道。

　　「算我一份。」給出肯定答覆時，大地甚至連想都沒想。

 

　　當然大地完全沒為了他的心臟著想。他看著菅原在碼頭雀躍地跳著，想要找到一個適合的地方，等晚霞的色彩暈染上地平線時作畫。

　　「我有段時間沒有來這了。」菅原興奮的聲音比平常更具感染力，他攜著一個中型畫布和一個裝著畫具的小包。

　　「我其實沒有來過這裡。」大地承認。

　　「這真是太令人難過了，大地。」

　　「我現在很後悔。」

　　他們聽見附近的聲音，看到有個人坐在漁船停靠的碼頭邊，對著水裡的某個人說話，他也正在畫畫——顯然正在指導水中的人。

　　「……一靜，到那裡。不，靠近那艘船， **就是那艘船** ，喔看在老天的份上，一靜！」

　　回答他的是一陣戲弄的笑聲和濺水聲。

　　菅原直直走近他們：「哈囉，花卷！」他向他揮手，大地再一次驚訝於他的人際網絡。

　　花卷皺著眉頭轉頭，抓住他的畫布，把手中的畫筆當作武器，而當他發現是菅原在叫他時，他眉心的皺紋消失了。

　　他揮了揮手中的畫筆。

　　「哈囉，菅！」花卷向他打招呼，「你也來這邊畫畫嗎？」

　　「對啊，」菅原笑著站在大地身旁，手揮向他們兩個介紹，「大地，這位是花卷，我們兩個念同一個系。花卷，這位是大地，我的——」菅原停頓了一下，看了大地正回以他疑惑眼光。

　　菅原眉開眼笑地再度看向花卷。

　　「他是我的艾瑞克王子！」菅原驕傲地宣告，大地被口水嗆到。

　　「 **菅。** 」

　　花卷似乎不覺得這有什麼不妥，滿不在乎地聳聳肩。

　　「不管那意味什麼，」他說，「很高興見到你，我是花卷，這邊這個是我的……烏賊。」他指向水面，大地終於第一次看到另一個人。

　　那是一隻人魚——或者說至少是人魚的一種，看到那些觸手時，大地想著——他有著一頭蓬亂的黑髮與粗厚的眉毛，正佯裝著被冒犯了，游離停在港口的一艘船。

　　「補充資訊，水母和烏賊可沒有親戚關係。」

　　「隨便啦，烏蘇拉（註一），我不是告訴你游去那艘船？」

　　「有哪個藝術家會對他瀟灑不羈的模特兒指手畫腳啊？」

　　「我不是藝術家，這只是 **份視覺作業** ，小渾蛋。」

　　他們不停地鬥嘴，但主要都是無關緊要的調侃。在某個時間點，那個人魚用他細長、幾乎是透明的觸手比出了一個心型。

　　菅原溫和地笑著：「那是松川，他們平時就是這樣了，但及川保證這是他們之間鞏固感情的方式。我們必須保持距離，因為如果松川想的話，他隨時可以用觸手刺我們。」

　　叮刺，水母，原來如此。

　　當他們走時，他們聽到花卷跟他們道別，松川也是，靠在一艘船上用他的觸手懶懶地朝他們揮著。

 

　　菅原和大地最後坐在了一處碼頭邊緣，周遭只有他們兩個，可以聽到海浪輕輕拍打著碼頭的聲音。大地默不作聲地看著菅原準備他的材料，拿出一些顏料，把畫布靠在他的包包上。

　　「所以，」大地終於開口了，「你要我做什麼？」

　　「啊，」菅原說，「你陪著我就好，喔，你也可以負責看照我的褲子。」

　　「你的 **什麼** ？」

　　「我的褲子，大地，褲子。」

　　大地的下巴掉下來了：「什——」

　　菅原靠近大地，坐在他的身旁，他的腳危險地浮在水面上。

　　「 **菅你的腳——** 」

　　「不用緊張！不用緊張！這也是我作業的一部分。」

　　「你到底要做 **什麼樣** 的作業？」

　　菅原興奮地向海面伸開手。

　　「愛麗兒導論！」他歡欣鼓舞地宣布。

　　「你真的很愛《小美人魚》，嗯哼？」

　　「當然。現在閉上你的眼睛不要偷看，我要脫下我的褲子。」

　　大地臉紅了，心臟撞擊著胸腔，但他閉上了雙眼，讓菅原小心地脫下他的褲子。

　　「不要偷看。」菅原提醒他。

　　「我沒有！」

　　「你知道你想。」

　　「菅。」

　　大地聽到一聲笑聲，緊接著是一陣水花聲，當他再次張開眼睛，菅原不在他視線範圍任何地方，除了他的衣服好好地堆疊在旁邊。

　　「菅……？」大地試著找他。

　　他覺得自己又聽到笑聲和水花聲——「砰！」

　　當菅原突然出現在水面時，大地不禁跳了起來。他笑得如陽光般明媚，那頭灰髮因為水珠顏色變得更深了，而他的眼睛也是，但這沒有改變他仍如此迷人的事實。

　　 **喔老天爺。**

　　大地抿起嘴唇。

　　菅原平靜地在水中浮浮沉沉，他指向夕陽。

　　「這真美。」他說。

　　但大地直直看向菅原，說：「是的。」

　　菅原看起來很愉快地游近碼頭，大地看不到他的魚尾，但可以看到水上的漣漪隨著他的動作散開，菅原在碼頭邊用手肘撐著自己。

　　大地抬起一道眉毛。

　　「你可以在水面下呼吸嗎？」

　　菅原的臉上閃過一個神祕的微笑，碰向他的畫筆與藍色顏料。

　　「喔當然，有點像在喝水但並不是。」

　　「真是又學到了新的一課。」

　　「當然是。」菅原笑出聲，用畫筆戳了戳大地的膝蓋。

　　微笑似乎會永久地掛在大地臉上。

　　「需要我幫忙嗎？」

　　菅原皺眉：「拜託，一切都在愛麗兒的掌控之中。」

　　大地吹了聲口哨，痞痞地微笑。

　　「就在這麼短的時間內？」

　　菅原突然安靜了，然後說：「對。」就在這一刻，大地無法解釋，他們兩人注視著彼此，剎那間，一眼萬年，「你在我身邊，不是嗎？」

　　大地的心再度唱起歌來： **我的心被邱比特射中，我對閃閃發亮的黃金不屑一顧——** （註二）

　　大地幾乎是機械式地吐了一口氣，脫掉他的衣服然後跳入水中，下一秒他所聽到的就是菅原吶喊著他的名字。

　　「大地！」菅原尖叫，丟下手邊的畫布潛入水中，水中的沉寂立刻包圍住他，當呼吸的空氣變成海水取代時，他感到些微的不適。

　　他張開雙眼，視力迅速了適應水中環境，他看到大地在水面下放鬆地漂著，甚至在微笑。

　　菅原對對方一連串的指責在水中轉變成一連串的氣泡，他朝大地衝去，只是要確定大地一切安好，然後他抓住他的手臂，甩動尾巴向上游，衝破了水面。

　　當頭部撞出水面，大地立刻用力的喘氣，但沒過多久就發出一陣爆笑，同時間，菅原發出挫敗的聲音看著他。

　　「大地！」他大喊，把自己的頭髮從臉上撥開。

　　大地的笑聲降下了，但他臉上的微笑並沒有消褪。

　　「抱歉，抱歉，我只是想要冷靜一下。」

　　「 **冷靜一下。** 」

　　「對，」大地氣喘吁吁地說，菅原不敢讓他走，他的魚尾保護性地半裹住大地的雙腿，「我嘗試釐清我的思緒。」

　　菅原錯愕地望著對方，他淡褐色的眼睛睜大，粉紅色的嘴唇微微開了一小條細縫。在夕陽的餘暉中，菅原整個人看起來是如此溫暖，當大地發現那個詞是什麼時，所有的暖意再次重擊他的胸膛。

　　「釐清你的思緒？」菅原重複對方的話，一副不敢相信地嗤笑，但下一秒他的表情就放軟了，伸出手溫柔地整理大地的頭髮。

　　大地握上對方的手。

　　「我喜歡你。」

　　他看著眼前的景象，像一張張圖畫在面前展開——菅原的手在他的掌心內顫抖著，但他沒有甩開；眼睛緩緩地張大，眉毛慢慢地升起；他柔軟、急促的吸氣聲。

　　海浪溫柔的擺盪聲，似乎比先前任何一刻都還宏亮。

　　大地的笑聲輕柔地隨風曼舞。

　　「這樣你可以接受嗎？」他小心翼翼地詢問，但得到了一個立即的回答。

　　一個笑容劃破菅原的臉龐，他把大地拉向自己，挺起身體迎向對方。他們的嘴唇相遇了，菅原的手跟著移到了大地的頸側，他為溫暖感到開心；為他發出的每一個微笑感到開心；為大地吃驚的聲音感到開心；為他自己是這一切的理由感到開心。

　　你無法把像這樣的時刻捕捉到畫布上。

　　當他們分開時，仍是緊緊靠著彼此，額頭相抵。

　　「這樣你可以接受嗎？」菅原把問題丟回給他，大地輕輕笑著。

　　「這樣很好，」大地說，「你不是還有其他事情要做嗎？」

　　「那沒關係了，」菅原狡黠地微笑，又靠近對方一點，「我現在可以清楚地想像那張畫。」

－－end－－

　　註一：迪士尼動畫〈Little Mermaid〉（小美人魚）中，女主角愛麗兒（Ariel）是人魚公主，救了落水的人類王子艾瑞克（Erik），對其一見傾心，後來愛麗兒去找反派烏蘇拉（Ursula）用聲音換得一雙腿，烏蘇拉的原型則是取自章魚。

　　註二：大地的心在唱的歌是〈My Jolly Sailor Bold〉，在〈Pirates of the Caribbean〉（神鬼奇航）電影裡美人魚所唱的歌，內容是一個女孩瘋狂愛上了一位水手，癡癡地等著他回來，有興趣的話可以來[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASe0q5D2Ubs)聽聽看。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　這篇翻譯起來出乎我意料地長，而且常常會半夜翻一翻就被閃瞎， **大地和菅原不要再演浪漫愛情電影了好嘛！** 他們兩個不斷發出閃亮眩光，而螢幕前的我是土色的，我根本就是泥巴，是菅躺的那塊草皮上的泥濘，他們的世界閃亮亮我是土色的；好幾次都快吐血，不斷問著自己我為何要選一篇愛情童話，我近視已經很深了，我不想瞎掉。  
> 　　而且他們連調情的方式都很浪漫愛情電影，或者很像古典愛情小說。大地根本就是第一眼就被一隻擱淺的人魚煞到，然後他整個人就救不回來了；我覺得他們兩個之間許多互動與小動作都很不可原諒，會抓著胸口咒罵的不可原諒。  
> 　　原作者crossbelladonna是位很親切的人，她在原文後記中有提到，菅的魚尾靈感是來自扇尾鬥魚，大家有興趣可以去查查看，真的非常漂亮。而她也有其他排球同人作品，幾乎是每篇留言必回，我真的超訝異她回文的速度。  
> 　　同樣的，謝謝看到這邊的你，若有想要討論或是有任何問題，一樣可以在下面留言或是到我的噗浪與我討論！希望你會喜歡！  
> 　　[我的噗浪討論](https://www.plurk.com/p/mpky60)


End file.
